In order to carry off the energy generated in wind turbines and for other operational purposes, such as control, monitoring and the like, cables extending from the machine housing downwards through the tower must be guided in such a way that, during operational movements of the cables, which as a cable bundle hang downwards in the tower from the machine housing, no damage or impairment of the cables occurs. In the case of conventional wind turbines, the machine housing with the generator unit, from which the cable bundle hangs downwards starting in the tower, can realize several rotations before the machine house is controlled back. The cable bundle must be guided in such a way that the cables in the cable bundle hanging in the tower can in fact also realize the movement, without formation of a disorganized ball, in which the cables rub against one another in such a way that damage to the insulation can be anticipated.
For this reason in the state of the art, cf. WO 2010/108538 A1, the cables hanging down from the machine housing are guided through a series of consecutive guiding parts. The guiding parts are distance pieces or spacers, and guide the cables distanced or spaced from one another, with the bottom-most guiding part, also called fixing stars or bottom spacers, being fastened in a non-rotatable manner on a corresponding tower segment.
The fixation of the bottom-most guiding part to be fastened on the corresponding tower segment is difficult to realize in the case of already installed systems. A welded joint as the fastening device is highly undesirable and not admissible for safety reasons because of the risk of corrosion. In the long run, the welded joint leads to damage to the structural strength of the tower segment. This problem is also true of a fastening by machining encroachment in the tower material.